1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of antenna position location using signals from a satellite constellation part of the Global Positioning System (GPS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic Aperture Radar (SAR) is used for ground mapping as well as target identification. The general principle behind SAR is to coherently combine the amplitude and phase information of radar returns from a plurality of sequentially transmitted pulses. These pulses are from a relatively small antenna on a moving platform. As the platform moves, the information contained in the pulses is coherently combined to arrive at a high resolution SAR image.
The plurality of returns creating a SAR image generated by the transmitted pulses along a presumed known path of the platform make up an array. Theoretically, during the array, amplitude as well as phase information returned from each of the pulses, for each of many range bins, is preserved. That is, the SAR image is formed from the coherent combination of the amplitude and phase of return(s) within each range bin, motion compensated for spatial displacement of the moving platform during the acquisition of the returns for the duration of the array.
The usefulness of a SAR image is dependent on accurate knowledge of antenna orientation with respect to a local coordinate during the acquisition of the SAR image. Antenna orientation accuracy is critical to radar return motion compensation and map positioning within the local coordinate system. Motion compensation shifts the phase of each radar sample (typically an I+jQ complex quantity derived from an analog to digital converter) in accordance with the motion in space of the moving antenna, with respect to a reference point. The SAR imaging process depends on the coherent, phase accurate summing of all radar returns expected within an array. These principles are detailed by W. G. Carrara, R. S. Goodman and R. M. Majewski in Spotlight Synthetic Radar, Boston, Artech House, 1995, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Antenna azimuth and elevation with respect to a geo reference was measured in the prior art with a mechanical angle transducer. Such an approach dependent on mechanical gears having backlash is insufficiently accurate where a SAR display depends on antenna angle orientation, especially where the SAR map has resolution of a few feet at a range of 50 nautical miles.
A tool recently introduced in geo-locating a radar is the Global Positioning System (GPS). GPS provides a constellation of satellites, each transmitting a timing signal. Simultaneous receipt of two, preferably three or more of the GPS satellite timing signals yields a geo-position with an accuracy of 20-30 meters. This accuracy is sufficient for determining the general location of an antenna but insufficient to determine antenna orientation in typical radar applications. Even using a differential approach, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,793, dated Nov. 2, 2001 to Eschenbach, assigned to Trimble Navigation Limited, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, the resulting position accuracy is insufficient to be used for antenna orientation purposes.